My Lightening Bug
by cows4ever
Summary: AidoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Knight! So lay off! :(**

_**Info:**_

_**exageration**_

_whispering_

**thinking**

_**Story start:**_

**Chapter One**

Waking up thirty minutes before sun down, I could already hear the squealing girls from the day class, awaiting the boys from the night class. Since I was closer then all the vampires were, I almost fell out of the tree I was sleeping in. And I think I should tell you before you jump to conclusions, I'm not apart of the night class. I'm apart of the day class. Filled with annoying screaming girls, and dateless boys.

"Hotaru! Come down! The night class will be comeing out soon," my sister, Yuki, called up from the ground. Her short brown hair fluttered a little with the wind, and her redish brown eyes held worry. I wonder why. I jumped down from the high tree branch, landing squating down, my long redish brown hair gently falling down along with my body. And when I say long, I mean _**long**_. If I take it out of it's high pig tails, it falls to my heels. And I never really cut it. More like trimed it a little, since if I cut it, I may lose the second thing about my forgoten past.

"Yuki. We have ten minutes, and you're calling me down to stop a bunch of squealing and squaking girls from touching and raping them? _They're vampires! They can take care of themselves you know_," I said, fixing my pig tails in their fuzzy black hair tie, to match the uniform. "Yeah. But we're apart of the disiplanary(sp?) comitee, and this is one of our jobs._ To take care of the vampire secret_," Yuki said, countering what I said before. "You know. You suck at countering things. Did you know that?" I said, smiling a little. Her redish brown eyes stared straight into my brown ones.

And here's a little info about us and Cross Academy, where boys and girls stay and learn about school things. My name is Hotaru Cross. I am apart of the disciplinary comitee, along with my blood sister, Yuki Cross, and kinda friend, Zero kiryu. I have redish brown hair that reaches my heels if it's down, brown eyes, and pale skin. My faternal twin sister, named Yuki, has short brown hair, redish brown eyes, and kinda pale skin. People say that me and my sister are opposites; in both looks, likes, dislikes, and personality.

"Yeah. You tell me every chance you get. Now if you excuse me, I have duties to attend to," she said, walking away, and I watched her, as she tried to get the girls to stray away from the gates that seperate the day class and the night class. Just as the thick gates began to open, I glared at all the girls. The heat of the glare made all the female humans turn their heads towards me, and I guess fear spiked up in their tummies and their brain registered to move out of the freaking way.

They moved into a perfect formation to an isle like form. **Good job. And I didn't even say a thing**, I thought, watching from behind the one of the straight lines. But as soon as the vampires started to walk down it, Hanabusa Aido, a stupid blonde haired night classmen, did something so moronic (A/N Wheatly moment! Only if you know portal 2, you shall understand). Pointing his fingers like a fake gun, he said," Bang," and he pointed it at one of the love struck girls, and she fainted. That reaction made all the girls rush forward, saying," Shoot me Idol! Shoot me! Shoot me!"

And Hanabusa did exactly that. It was even more annoying then before they walked past the gate to school. When they finally past through, and all the girls went back to their dorms, I walked over to a tree with a deep hole right in the middle. Reaching down, I grasped my silver twin katanas and scythe. Sliding the scythe into it's longer form (it was kinda like those plastic star wars light sabers thigs, except sliver), and straped it onto my back, so it could be reachalble. "You ready for patrol?" I asked Yuki, and the silver haired boy next to her, who suddenly appeared behind her.

They nodded, and we went our seperate ways, looking for anything that isn't normal. Not that you count having vampires at a school full of humans normal.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

A good 30 minutes later, I smelled a familiar smell. Blood. And yes, I am human. But when you spend almost your whole life being visited by a vampire, and all of a sudden having a boy covered in blood appear on your doorstep, you can identify it immeadiatly. In a small clearing near the aacademy, two girls were sitting with a camera in hand, and Yuki was in front of them, after a drop from a bare branch. Unsheathing my katanas, I stood behind the girls, looking at Yuki with confusion in my eyes.

I knew something was up with her, since Artemis was out in the open, and the two day class girls were sitting there terrified out of their minds. "Yuki? What's happening?" I asked, and the mortals in front of me looked behind them, and eyed my twin weapons with even more fear, and their eyes grew to the size of plates when they saw the curved scythe straped to my back. "They must've sneaked out of the dorms," Yuki said exasperated. She needs to take a break soon.

All of a sudden, Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido stepped out of the shadows, hunger in Aido's eyes and boredness in Kain's. I have a bad feeling about this situation.

**So how was it? GOODBADSOSO? YOU LIKEY? TELL ME! And please help me with any misspelled words if you know them! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire Knight, so get over it already and ask someone else...**

_**Info:**_

_**Exaggerating**_

_Whispering_

**Thinking**

**Chapter Two**

The next event was something that us disciplanary members were trying to keep a secret. First off, Aido said something that was just plain wrong. Apparently, the human girls thought that it was a compliment towards them. "Oh my god! Did you hear? He said we smelled nice!" they fangirled, making me want to jump off a cliff and hope that my reincarnation had a better life then this. **Are they idiots? Who wants to have a vampire to tell them that they smell nice? That's just plain weird**, I thought, discust showing on my face.

Secondly, Aido blocked an attack from Artimis, sending electric shocks to shoot out everywhere, nearly hitting me in the face, I was that close. Earlier, I was behind the humans, but when I went into action, I jumped in front of them, my instincts telling me to protect these girls even if they like blood sucking vermin. I guess you can tell I hate these creatures, yeah? :3 Anyways, the third thing that happened was that Hanabusa reached out to Yuki's injured hand, and pulled out his fangs, not careing that (1) they were against the rules to drink blood on campus, and (2) that there was human females watching this. Oh he was gonna get hit tonight...

And the fourth thing that happened was that Aido pierced his Vamp fangs into Yuki's skin, starting to sip her blood. Which was technacly like my own since, _**HELLO**__, _we're sisters! "Aido you stop that right now!" I yelled, my defences deepening, and my scythe being brought higher. "Now why would I do that?" he asked, his mouth still attached to my sister's hand. "Because it's against the rules, and because you'll get severely punished by Kaname, the Headmaster, and by me!" I growled, narrowing my brown eyes.

The girls already fainted when he bit the other female in this weird group, so we didn't have to worry about explaining it to them when we talk about vampire rules. "Like I care," he said, biting my sister's hand again, only making Yuki struggle. Then when I was about to attack him since he was annoying the heck out of me, a silver Bloody Rose attached to a chain appeared in my line of vision, making all of us, and I mean all of us even the vampires, gasp in surprise. "Zero!" Yuki said hopefully, like he was a long time friend she hasn't seen in years. Only they are long time friends, but they haven't seen eachother in about an hour.

Zero started to threaten the two boys, and when they refused to do anything, Yuki escaped from the smirking blonde to only lift the silver haired boys' gun arm. He pulled the trigger, and a bullet came streaking out of the barrel of the gun. And let me confess something: I would have loved it if the bullet hit one of the two since all vampires have ruined my life, and I want them gone. I even want the nice Kaname gone, even after he saved my life ten years ago from the Level E, a rampaged vampire and something that Yuki was clueless about. Just shows you how much energy you have to put in to teach her things. Ugghhh.

Anyway back to the problem at hand. Zero just shot a bullet, Yuki pulled up his arm at the last minute, and now all you see is a cowering Hanabusa and a flinching Kain. Above him was a vampire bullet in session, and a few seconds later it disappeared without any thought, something that I wish I could do. My life sucks.

Then the Big Wigs decided to show up at the party. Kaname was scolding Aido and Kain, saying that Kain should have done something to stop the big dofus (those being my words), and Siren(sp?) erasing the minds of those poor fangirls. They really don't know what their getting into falling for these creatures. "Kaname? Is it okay if I follow you to your classroom? It's to make sure that there won't be any complications. It's also a disiplanary thing," I said, strapping my scythe back onto my backside.

"Of course you can, Hotaru," the pureblooded vampire said, smiling brightly. If that was possible for a vampire of his status now a days. "You guys continue patrol. I'll be right back," I said to my other two teammates. They nodded, Zero with a poker face and Yuki with one that looked like her version of determination. I don't understand how she likes the vile creatures called vampires. I don't even understand why she grew a crush on Kaname in the first place. He's just like them. Horrible blood sucking creatures that would never care about how you feel. I've never liked any of them. Even when I was younger, and when I had my first memories...

_**(The dreaded and long like Flashback)**_

_I sat by the girl next to me. She had shorter hair then I did, and she had her gloved hand held out, catching the falling snowflakes. I didn't know who I was, where I was, what I was doing here in the first place. And who was this strange girl next to me. I didn't know her, yet, I felt strangly attached to the brown haired girl in the falling snow. A strange creature came by, I was too much in a daze to understand what he was saying, but I know I did not like the way he was coming towards me and the girl._

_But before he could inflict any pain upon us, a brown haired boy, around some sort of double digit age punched his hand through the older guys head. It was kind of cool I guess, but I didn't like this boy either. He gave of a same aura as the other guy, but the dead one was more evil in some way. The boy licked his blood covered hand, and then he offered a hand towards us both. I didn't grab his hand, though the other girl did. The older boy looked a bit hurt, as if he was sad that I didn't trust him. But the other girl held out her hand, not caring that there was a spot a blood on her cheek._

_I grabbed her hand, and I only trusted her. When I stood up, only then did I relise how long my hair was. It reached all the way down to the snow covered ground. I followed the two, not really watching where I was going since I allowed the others to lead me, even if the other one was a strange one. While we where walking, I looked at what I was wearing. A coat, simaliar to the one the brown haired girl was wearing, except that instead of a steady pink, it was a smokey gray color. It was a pretty color. And it had a name on it, where the heart should be if it was outside of your body. I couldn't read it upside down, so I carefully caught up to the older boy and tugged on his long jacket. _

_"Yes?" he asked, bending down to my level, as if that would let me trust him more. I pointed to the tag, tilting my head sideways in confusion. Was this a clue to my name? My former self? "What are you asking of me?" he asked, confused as I was. I pointed at the tag again, then at my face, silently asking if this was my name or something. "Oh! Well, that says Hotaru. I guess that's your name. Your parents must have gotten your coat confused with the other girl," he said, smiling a little. I just shrugged, walking back to the now empty hand of my girl companion._

_Now the boy looked even more hurt then before, but he tried not to let it show. After a few minutes, he showed us to a house, some of the lights on and seeping through the windows, making the light come outside to shine onto the sparkling snow. I slowed down even further. I didn't like this, and I knew that something bad would happen later on in life. I hate bad things so much. I don't ask me how I know this. It's something that my body reacts to. The strange, but strong, boy knocked on the wooden door gently, and the door opened to reveal an even stranger man. He creeped me out a bit, but not as much as the other men we saw early in the night._

_"Kaname! What a surprise!" the long haired man said, looking to happy. The two, the stranger man and the boy who appeared to be Kaname, talk adult talk, so I didn't listen to it much. Kaname left us with the man, who named the other girl Yuki, and me Hotaru, the name on my smokey gray coat._

_A few years later, I still wasn't talking, to either Yuki or our 'father'. Yuki kept on trying but failed, and so did the only man of the house. But the man disappeared for a few hours, to only reappear at the door with a boy a few years older then us, wrapped up in a winter coat. "Now Yuki, Hotaru. This is Zero Kiryu. His family was murdered by a very bad vampire. Please treat him like one of the family," the long haired man said, giving us a soft smile. Yuki took him to the bathroom to get cleaned up, 'father''s order. I followed, since I didn't want to be alone in the room with a man I still didn't trust._

_When I entered the bathroom, Zero was covered in blood, not his of course, since there was no wound where the blood was. Yuki left him to bathe, but I stayed, feeling safer with him then anybody else. Maybe it was because he might have suffered the same thing that my own family suffered. He looked back at me, in the bath completely naked. I didn't care, since I usually see Yuki naked, so I thought how was this different. Then he spoke. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_His voice was hoarse, as if he was crying or yelling the last time he opened his mouth. I didn't speak, not trusting the voice I never used when I last remembered. I still stared though. "Do you talk?" he asked again, and he was clearly not wanting to deal with me. I got up, and left, knowing that he didn't want me there in the first place. I guess he felt better a few minutes later, since he came out in cleaner clothes then before. Though, when I went into the kitchen for a snack, he seened to follow me. I liked him, though. He made me feel safer then I've ever felt, like two people that are friends. Friends is something that I've read in books, since I've never really had a friend before._

_I didn't hear anyone enter the kitchen after it was just me and Zero sitting at the table, so I wanted to voice my thoughtss for the first time. "I like you," I said, my voice hurting. It was the first time I spoke. It felt good, since now I could put in what people called 'two cents'. "Hotaru~! You spoke~! My lovely daughter spoke her first words~! I'm so happy!" the older man said, runing to me to probably give me a death hug. "Go away. I don't like you. I never will. You are to creepy," I said, glaring at him, which I was really good at from six years of silence. Zero seemed to smile a bit, as the older man seemed frozen in sadness._

_When Kaname came for another visit, I told him something close to this," You're too creepy. I don't like you like I like daddy. Or that other guy. You seem to dark and scary." He seemed to sweatdrop, and then Zero stormed away saying that he hates vampire scum like him. So I did the only thing I could think of in a situation like this. I followed my first friend. "Why is a vampire doing here?" he asked me, glaring at the floor. "He saved Yuki's and mine's life. I don't like him either, since he seems a bit dark for my taste. I never trusted him in the first place," I explained, sitting down next to him and layed my head on his lap._

_My hair was a bit longer, so I tie it up now, but when it's near bed time, I let it loose. He stroked my long reddish brown hair, and I fell asleep. I guess I missed the next events, because when I woke up the next morning, Zero had a bandage on his neck. I asked him why, and he said he hates what he has to become. And that's when I found out something that made me hate vampires even more. But I won't tell you that. It's our secret..._

_**(Flashback is over. It was long, wasn't it?)**_

"Hotaru? You okay? You've been standing there for a while, and we're at the classroom," Kaname said, giving me a small smile. It was indeed true. My reminissing on the unfortunate past made me zone out of our little trip. I also felt a headache comeing on. After remembering hard, I had really bad headaches. But I ignored it like normal. I turned around starting to walk back to my job, but stopped and turned back around, smiling a sickly sweet smile that can make a regualr person pee their pants.

"Oh! Before I forget. Just because we're older now, and I know more about you, still doesn't mean that I still don't like you."

**Sooooo~? How was it. I thought that people should know a little bit about our lovely character, so I did a flashback chapter. Tell me what you think? I would love to hear what you say. But mean things are a BBBIIIIIGGGGG No-No! Understand? Good. Hope you enjoyed my little chapter! XD**


End file.
